Perfect
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu esta enamorado, él piensa que no es tan malo si es de Lucy.


_Fairy tail No me pertenece._

**Perfect**

Si era completamente sincero, no estaba seguro cuando ocurrió todo esto. Admite que en los exámenes clase S pudo haber estado algo sobreprotector, pero teme pensar que incluso desde antes algo estaba pasando, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero también estaba pendiente del resto de sus amigos. Sabe que cuando vio morir a la Lucy del futuro ya estaba condenado, pero sabía que había pasado anteriormente, tal vez fue algo paulatino que creció en su interior y solamente paso, como cuando comienzas con una pequeña llama y terminas creando un incendio forestal.

Mala referencia.

Pero en fin, culpa de Lucy por hacerlo un bicho raro como ella.

Natsu sabe de amor y esas cosas, Igneel le ha enseñado de niño que al igual que muchas características de Dragón, el tener una pareja de por vida sería parte de la suya. Claro que su niño pasado simplemente se burló restándole importancia, pero ahora que lo pensaba la mirada de condescendencia de Igneel, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a joderla en grande.

Entonces no es de extrañar que todo lo golpee como bola de demolición o Erza luchando por pastel de fresa. Cuando vio a Lucy por primera vez no sucede nada, no hay estrellas, no hay música de fondo y no hay nada en su interior. Solo son amigos la mayor parte del tiempo y no piensa que algo vaya a cambiar, no paso con Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane o Erza.

¿Por qué debería ser diferente ahora?

Se recrimina lo estúpido que fue, de no haber notado su extraña necesidad de estar con ella, la forma en que a veces su interior saltaba al verla sonreír (había pensado estúpidamente que era hambre) o la forma en que su interior parecía querer asesinar a alguien cuando ella lloraba o era lastimada. Simplemente había pensado que eran cosas de mejores amigos, pero aparentemente no lo era.

Entonces aquí estaba, en medio del gremio disfrutando de un día normal y con la realización de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Se escalofrió ante la idea.

¿Qué tan jodido podía estar?

Miro de reojo sobre su bebida, como la chica en cuestión estaba riendo a lo lejos de algo que probablemente hubiera dicho Levy. Mascullo por bajo intentando sofocar un sonrojo entre sus mejillas, ya que era estúpido y no era tan estúpido como Gray.

Ocupaba controlarse.

Llevaba en ese estado mucho tiempo (no de forma consiente) nada más tenía que actuar como de costumbre.

Golpeo su cabeza contra la barra y gimoteo por bajo ante la mirada confundida de Mirajane, pero se negó a hablar con la hermana Strauss, Mavis sabría que sería capaz de hacerle con dicha información.

No era tan malo, habían peores personas de las cuales enamorarse, al menos Lucy no era Erza o Evergreen, no es que no fueran físicamente atrayentes para otros, pero no tenía esas características.

Dejo sus gimoteos para alzar el rostro como si hasta ahora lo notara.

Lucy era…bueno era Lucy.

La chica más rara del gremio y de casi todo el continente. Pero no era algo malo, bueno físicamente él estaba de acuerdo con el resto del gremio de que Lucy era bonita, incluso más que el promedio, pero no solo eso. Lucy tenía una bonita sonrisa, siempre parecía sonreír incluso más bonito cuando estaba con sus amigos y eso él siempre lo noto, aunque nunca dijo en voz alta.

También tenía un bonito corazón, mientras la mayoría del gremio duraría un tiempo resentido o ver con recelo a viejos enemigos, Lucy solía perdonarlos rápidamente y colándose en sus corazones haciéndolos sus amigos. También se preocuparía por el gremio casi al nivel del maestro y no perdería la duda en ellos aunque se fueran un año, ella los esperaría.

A pesar de su pasado y como muchos del gremio, caminaría adelante feliz de cada día.

También estaba su departamento, nadie podía dejar ese departamento una vez entraras, pero no creía que fuera por su hermosa y bella cama (como dormir en una nube) aunque Lucy cambiara de locación, siempre que uno entraba a su hogar sentía calidez, ya que Lucy era eso, calidez.

Otro punto a favor es que era buena cocinera, no es que lo hiciera siempre para ellos, pero cuando se resignaba. Lucy cocinaba mejores postres que Mirajane, algo que Happy y él decidieron jamás decir en voz alta. Erza jamás los dejaría solos en el departamento de Lucy si lo descubría.

Abrazar a Lucy era reconfortante, claro que no pasaba a menudo, generalmente en momentos difíciles o cuando ella se emborrachaba. Pero el olor de Lucy era dulce y algo embriagante, así que abrazarla no era malo. Ella a pesar de todo era más pequeña que él y se veía tan indefensa, que sentía que debía protegerla.

Lucy también era felicidad, a pesar que siempre lloriqueaba por su departamento o se enojaba con ellos cuando se pasaban de la raya, las cosas no eran divertidas si Lucy no estaba presente. Era como si parte de la diversión, no fuera diversión sin Lucy. Ella hacia expresiones raras, soltaba carcajadas cuando algo gracioso ocurría y siempre estaba al pendiente de Happy o él.

Pero lo más importante de todo.

Lucy era Lucy.

Su mejor amiga.

Era como si, solamente eso fuera suficiente, ya que Lucy abarcaba una gran cantidad de cosas que él quería. Tal vez eso fue lo que paso, al principio al no conocerla, no sabía que estaba enamorado, pero luego de conocer cada aspecto de ella.

¿Lo inevitable?

No estaba seguro.

Pero si lo pensaba realmente, no era tan malo, Lucy era…

—¿Natsu todo está bien?—pregunto la susodicha apareciendo a su lado pareciendo confundida.

Él pestañeo unos momentos, probablemente había estado haciendo expresiones algo raras mientras meditaba, era una mala costumbre suya.

La vio fijamente, causando que ella se tensara un poco al notarlo tan extraño.

Sus ropas eran las mismas que tenía usualmente, su cabello parecía haber crecido algo más y sus ojos brillaban incluso más que ese día que se encontraron en Hargeon hace tanto tiempo atrás. Parecía mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía nada.

Ella era Lucy, y aunque muchos dijeran lo contrario, para él era perfecta, con su rareza y todo.

—Si—hablo asintiendo tranquilamente.

De reojo noto a Lucy ver a Happy, quien no estaba muy seguro, así que ambos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

Bueno ahora que aceptaba que estaba enamorado y que Lucy era perfecta.

Debía seguir otro paso.

Pero si recordaba lo que dijo Igneel, era muy complicado, solo hay que mirar cuanto le tomo al idiota de Gajeel declararse, muy complicado. Así que solo seguiría como siempre y si se abría la oportunidad diría algo. Aunque no estaba seguro, Mirajane y Erza anteriormente le habían querido enseñar sobre eso y habían citas o cosas por el estilo.

Demasiado complicado.

Él no era así.

Vio como Happy iba donde Mirajane al otro lado de la barra, como si estuvieran conversando sobre algo, pero Lucy siguió a su lado viéndolo de forma sospechosa.

Claramente sin creerle del todo que estaba bien.

—Oye Luce—hablo atrayendo nuevamente su atención, parecía genuinamente curiosa, así que sonrió—eres perfecta como eres—añadió encogiéndose de hombros y con tranquilidad.

Como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

Como si dijera que el cielo es celeste o que Gray se quita la ropa, ya que eso era, otro hecho más de la vida.

Se levantó caminando tranquilamente al tablón en busca de alguna misión para hacer con sus amigos, viendo de reojo algo malicioso como la chica estaba en la misma posición como en shock, pero con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lucy era perfecta, pero con las mejillas rojas, incluso aumentaba su ternura.

Gruño ante las mariposas en su interior.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

Pero si era Lucy, bueno, no era tan malo.

**Fin**

_Escuchando la canción de Perfect es cuando por fin pude inspirarme para hacer esto :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
